The Beautiful and the Just
by I-de-BadBad-Wolf
Summary: Edmund is sent on a mission for peace when he comes across a stranger who turns his world upside down. Can Edmund prove to her that he is worthy of her love after so much heartache? Lemons & Dark Themes in later chapters. Edmund/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS INCOMPLETE. UNFORTUNATELY I MOVED ON FROM MY EDMUND ADDICTION BEFORE FINISHING THIS STORY. I DO INTEND TO FINISH IT BUT UNFORTUNATELY NOT IN THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

* * *

**I have loved Narnia since I was a little child and Edmund has always been a favourite character of mine. And then along comes the movies ... and Skandar plays the character to perfection.**

**This story is a little idea I have about what happens just before the end of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and the events that follow which lead into the invasion of the Telmarines... I will try and keep many facts from the books but will deviate a little due to the nature of this story (Edmund and an OC).**

**This story is set in the time frame of about thirteen years after the Pevensie children are crowned. The ages of the children: Peter at 26, Susan 25, Edmund 23 and Lucy 21.**

_This story is in no way associated with The Chronicles of Narnia movies (worse luck!) and the books written by C. S. Lewis._

Edmund pushed over the Centaur knight and leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"Checkmate." He stated, glancing up at the ceiling.

Peter looked at the game in shock. "Blast Edmund. I so thought I had you this time."

"That was the intention. But by taking that pawn two goes back you left your knight and king open to my attack."

Peter started putting the pieces back onto the chess board.

"Feel like another game?" Peter asked hopefully.

"No thanks Peter. I'm bushed. The girls have already gone to bed and I'm ready for my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?" Peter laughed. " You should be so lucky."

Edmund grinned back and was thinking up a retort when the Footfawn stepped forward to announce Fiddlero and two other mice. Edmund and Peter looked towards the long corridor and smiled at each other. It had been rather quiet since they had last seen the Mice. The Mice took great liberty in using their voices since they had been given the power of speech for being of service to Aslan - chewing through his ropes when he lay dead on the Stone Table.

"Your Majesties." Fiddlero bowed low and then straightened himself and walked forward.

"Welcome back home Fiddle." Peter said bowing his head slightly in respect at the little mouse. "How fared your mission?"

Fiddlero looked towards his friends Mattu and Kneep as they walked forward too and bowed.

"Not such good news my King."

"Oh?" Peter frowned. "What is the problem with our dear friends the Telmarines? Everything has been fine in previous reconnaissance missions."

"Well it started off well." Fiddlero said. "We hid in our usual mouseholes in the king's quarters. Although we did have a little skirmish with a cat in the Kitchens. You know kitchens are useful because you can hear gossip from the servants. And we hid in the sleeping quarters of the king. And of course the eating quarters. And then his receiving rooms. And of course..."

"Okay Fiddlero. We get the idea." Edmund said smiling broadly. "We really want an abridged version so you can all get a well earned rest."

"Of course Your Majesty." Fiddlero said bowing low. "Much has changed since we last sneaked into Telmar. The King and ministers had many discussions about Narnia. And none of it positive."

"King?" Edmund asked. "There has never been a king in Telmar before. Lords yes, but never a king."

"He's been a king for less than a month." Fiddlero said. "There has been a bad famine in the lands of Telmar for the past eight months and it seems the people were getting nervous. Some of the lords in the country assembled armies and fought each other and it seems that Lord Caspian won. He captured the armies and joined them to his own. And just two weeks ago he proclaimed himself King. And he seems to have the backings of the people."

"I see." Peter said. "I didn't realise there was a famine or we could have helped them. And if this Caspian can make things good for his people then he may yet show his worthiness of king. But what of their talks about Narnia?"

"If you will allow Kneep to talk, he was privy to the most important of the conversations that concern us." Fiddlero responded.

"Of course." Edmund said, smiling sweetly at the nervous little mouse. "You may talk whenever you wish Kneep."

"Oh thank you your Royal Kingness." Kneep said, nervously fingering his whiskers. "I was hidden under the thrown of the king and he was looking at some sort of Map. The people were talking about how it was wrong that a nation of animals and speaking creatures should own a whole kingdom even if the kings were human. They actually said that it was a shame that The Kings and Queens of Narnia were well-respected with the other nations and excellent at warfare because otherwise they would come and take our food and feed only humans."

"What?" Peter and Edmund exclaimed.

"Yes. They said we had no right to exist. That humans were the only beings with souls and that was why they had speech. Creatures like horses mixed with humans were obscene and impure. One man said he couldn't understand how any human could trust a creature that acted as if it had a soul."

Edmund and Peter looked at each other in horror. They had been neglecting Telmar a little in the last few years. A year had passed since Peter had waged war with the Ettins, Giants who had wished to invade Narnia from the North. Peter had successfully pushed them past the borders back into their native Ittinsmoor. Whilst he had been up North with the army Susan and Edmund had been South in the Calormen empire trying to establish diplomatic relations. Prince Rabadash wished Susan's hand in marriage and had courted her but she had seen his true nature and refused him. He wanted to force her to marry him or make the entire Narnian party into slaves. Susan and Edmund just managed to escape with their lives and returned to Cair Paravel. But they were followed by Rabadash and his men. Prince Edmund fought Rabadash in a sword fight and won.

It was at least five years ago since Peter and Susan had visited the surrounding kingdoms. They had met with the leaders of Telmar and Archenland and been received cordially. They had hoped that through these meetings the different lands could live in peace and harmony. But just in case of infractions the Mice had spied on the lands every few years.

Peter turned to Kneep. "Were they thinking of invasion or was it more general talks about Narnia?"

"We heard conversations such as these on exactly three different occasions. They didn't discuss any tactics of war but looked fearful when talking about us." The Mouse looked at his friends and chuffed a little laugh. "Well, maybe not little mice like us. But they were worried and mentioned the Centaurs, Minotaurs and Griffins and kept mentioning that we were a war waiting to be assembled and it was best to be prepared."

"So no time frame was mentioned then." Peter said.

"None my lord. The way they talked was more of a fear of the unknown and a general unhappiness of things not understood. But the way they talked about talking animals and magical beings - it was very degrading to listen to. They spoke of us as if we were vermin. And they had little respect when speaking of Your Royal Highness's.

"Well, if they are not thinking about war..." Peter said.

"Yet..." Edmund interrupted.

"Yes Edmund, thanks." Peter rolled his eyes at Edmund. "If they are not thinking about war _yet_ then it would be a good idea to send a party to Telmar including a representative of each race of creature. They will be able to see just how civilised we are."

"It's time we went Peter." Edmund said. "The last time we visited the outlying areas was years ago. And if there is political unrest then it would be better to settle it as soon as possible."

"We'll wait until morning and discuss it with Susan and Lucy." Peter turned towards the mice standing proudly before him. "Thank you for your time and effort. You have been of immeasurable service."

"We live only to serve." Said Fiddlero bowing very low.

"Yes, well you can take a well earned rest and we will call you again when we have need of you."

The three mice bowed low and then turned slowly around from the Kings and walked out of the large doors at the end of the Thrown Room.

"Well, there's nothing more to discuss tonight. And as we're not playing another game of chess I'm off to bed. Goodnight Ed."

"Night Peter. And try not to think too hard about what the mice said – you know you can be incredibly grumpy when you've had little sleep."

"Not at bad as you Ed." Peter said punching Edmund in the arm. "And try not to sleep in tomorrow - you know what you're like."

"You're worse Peter, you just can't admit it. And please don't worry - we've managed to bring peace to all areas of Narnia for many years and we won't let anything like a little ignorance interfere with that."

"I hope you're right Ed. Good night."

**Ah well, hope you like this so far. Sorry if it's a little stuffy & long-winded, just trying to set the scene... **

**I love feedback and if there's anything you particularly hate (or love) then let me know. It all helps in perfecting (or lack thereof) my writing.**

**And I have never played a game of chess in my life. So if the sentences about the chess pieces made little sense then apologies.**

**And have to mention again: Edmund is such a perfect character to write about. He is classically handsome, kind, decent, witty. Oh, I'm gonna love writing him - especially in later chapters ;).**

**And if you've never read the 7 books of Narnia then go and read 'em - the movies are unbelievable for a reason x**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Edmund awoke with a start as the bright sunlight streamed across his face.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Lucy said near the curtains, which were now wide open.

"Lucy." Edmund moaned, turning over and placing a pillow over his head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to enter my bedroom in the morning?"

Lucy grinned and retorted. "As many times as it takes to make you realise that kings don't sleep in."

Edmund rolled over and threw the pillow at her. She ducked laughing and threw yesterday's clothes at him.

"And you really shouldn't leave your old clothes on the floor where anyone can step on them."

Edmund sat up and stretched. "Yes but if you didn't come into my room in the morning before I was awake then you wouldn't have to see them on the floor."

Lucy ran laughing out of the room.

Edmund sighed and stretched his arms above his head feeling some muscles pop. Lucy could be a right royal pain sometimes. He gingerly got up and walked towards the large window and looked outside. The sun was quite high overhead and Edmund groaned - he _had _overslept again. It was probably around nine o'clock. He opened the large window and the clean scented fresh air of late summer surged over him. He breathed in deeply, the heady scent of pine invading his nostrils Summer was practically over with Autumn just around the corner.

I have to grow up, he thought to himself. I must get one of the servants to wake me up the minute Lucy does otherwise she'll hound me forever. He thought fondly of his favourite sister and grinned - what would he do without her as an alarm clock?

Edmund slowly remembered the events that had happened late last night. If Lucy was smiling it meant that Peter hadn't yet told her about last nights events. It could also mean that Peter was still asleep as he was even worse than Edmund at getting up in the morning. Edmund groaned as he realised just how busy he was going to have to be over the coming weeks.

He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. A row of neatly pressed clothes were lined up ready for him to wear. He didn't really care what he wore as long as it was clean and comfortable. He pulled out a deep green velvet tunic with the stitching in black leather. His trousers were standard black as he liked them. He threw them on the bed and pulled the cord which brought a servant to his quarters.

"Your bath is ready M'Lord." The panther said and lowered his head in deference.

He thanked the servant and walked across the landing and entered the steamy bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him and stripped out of his trousers and top. This was one of his favourite moments of the day. The peace and quiet of a large room where all sounds were drowned out by the steam. Lucy couldn't disturb him in here! He walked towards the bath and placed his fingers in to test the temperature. It was of course a little too hot but that was just the way he liked it. He swung a leg over the side of the bath and slowly got in, placing his hands on either side of the bath and lowering himself down gingerly. He let himself relax for a few moments, and stretched himself out so his feet touched the other side.

He thought over last night and wondered what Peter had decided to do. It might be the four kings and queens of Narnia but Peter was High King and he usually made all the major decisions. He sometimes took advice but when he got an idea perched in his mind he was so pigheaded about it that it was almost impossible to change his mind.

Susan and Lucy had seen the look on Peter's face the minute he entered the dining room. He sat down with a thump on his chair and a servant immediately poured him a glass of pressed oranges. He picked up a slice of bread and spread on a little butter and started chewing unenthusiastically.

"Well someones slept badly." Susan whispered to Lucy, loud enough for Peter to hear.

He looked sharply over at them.

"Fiddlero and his Mice returned late last night." He muttered.

"Oh they're back." Lucy squealed. "I've missed them. I wonder what adventures they got up to this time?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll tell you in excruciating detail if you let them." Susan smiled back.

"It's not good news." Peter frowned over at them. "And I would love to tell you whilst Edmund is here but..."

"He's slept in late again." Lucy said with a grin. "I'm wondering if a bucket of cold water might do the trick?"

"Well I'm not waiting for Edmund. There's too much to discuss." Peter said.

He proceeded to tell them all that the mice had seen and heard. Lucy was the most shocked out of them all. She just couldn't understand how any living thing could be hated just because it was different. Peter had a memory of a dream from long ago of a time of persecution and war where people could be murdered because of their religion or colour. The word Aryan suddenly sprung to his mind but he didn't understand what it meant.

"Well Peter. Care to share with us what you have decided? You've obviously thought about this a great deal." Susan said.

Peter looked at Susan. "If they are really fearful of things they don't understand we should send an envoy to Telma just as a friendly courtesy call. It would give us a chance to sniff things out a little and see if they are really that set against us. Or it might just be enough to show them that we are all not to be feared."

"We visited Telmar a few years ago so it's probably a good idea to visit the surrounding areas again in order to carry on the Peace Treaties." Susan agreed.

"Yes and I think that both you and Edmund should go."

"What about me and you?" Lucy said, upset as she felt she had once again been left out of proceedings.

"I need to stay here in case the Telmarines are really considering War. There needs to be someone to lead an army in case of attack."

"But why do I need to stay? The last time you three went off on adventures I was left here to hold the fort." Lucy countered.

Peter wondered if maybe Lucy was right. She was definitely old enough and competent enough to do the right thing. He thought of the recurring discussions he had to endure as the oldest brother and king, about the fact that they were all well into their twenties and unmarried. The kingdom were restless for a royal wedding and heir. Suitors did come for his sister Susan but he realised that he had to let Lucy spread her wings and maybe find her own love considering Susan was so picky.

"You're right Lucy. You stayed behind last time. Of course you may go with Susan and Edmund to Telmar."

Lucy rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Peter."

Just then Edmund walked through the door and groaned when he saw his brother and sisters at the table obviously deep in discussion.

"Okay then. What have I missed?" He said.

And that was why five days later Edmund, Susan and Lucy rode abreast their beautiful steeds with an entourage of perhaps twenty creatures.

* * *

**I just loving writing about the Pevensies - they are so much fun.**

**And if you are waiting for some lemony Edmund action you're gonna have to wait a few more chapters. I wish this story to make a little sense and it just seems to be writing itself... but your perseverance will be rewarded... I promise ;).  
**

**And just a thank you to all you wonderful people who are clicking on my story and reading it. Aaand if you do read it and sign up to receive updates on this story just spend 5 seconds clicking on the review button and writing a one-word comment - good or bad. Would love to find you in my inbox :) but otherwise just keep those clicks coming - great fun checking out my traffic after posting a chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's Chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**_And I have no idea over the mileage from Cair Paravel to the Castle of Telmar, so this is an utter guess!_  
**

* * *

And that was why five days later Edmund and Lucy rode abreast their beautiful steeds with an entourage of perhaps twenty creatures. They had wondered if it would be wise to send a messanger to announce their arrival but realised that the Telmarines might not appreciate the arrival of a _strange_ creature in their midst and might not deal kindly with him.

It would take them the better part of two days to reach Telmar and after many hours of travelling they encamped in a large clearing.

Edmund climbed off his horse which then stretched its magnificent body.

"Is there going to be much more trotting?" Phillip the horse moaned. "I don't mind a good gallop for an hour but trotting slowly through brush and heather is rather tiring."

"It's good exercise." Edmund replied, patting the horse on his rump.

"Yes but I'm not as young as I used to be." He whinnied in reply. "And too old for you to keep on patting my bottom."

Edmund laughed and helped Susan off her horse. Lucy had already jumped off and rushed over to Dathla, a female Centaur who was one of her closest friends.

Edmund looked around at all his subjects. And there were many creatures that held the love of Aslan and Narnia in their breasts. He looked towards the Centaurs, the most noblest of creatures - truth was their namesake and the stars their guide. The Minotaurs, or the few that had become loyal to Narnia after the death of the White Witch - angry and cruel but also capable of fighting with honour. The animals with a voice – the Leopards, Mice, Bears, Horses, Badgers, and a myriad others. Each with their own distinct characteristics but all intrinsically good. The Dwarfs who were always grumpy and angry about something but quick to defend their loved ones. And obviously the Fawns – kind and endearing and gentle but fierce when challenged. Peter had decided that two of each creature were a good number to bring along.

Edmund looked at all his dear friends and felt anger at the Telmarines for being ignorant. He hoped that this mission would strengthen the relationship between Telmar and Narnia and that they could both continue living in peace.

An hour after dawn the following day they were again on the move. They continued at a slow and steady pace so all animals and creatures could move without difficulty. They stopped for a short break to eat a meal at midday and then continued on under the cooling heat of the lowering sun.

Edmund drunk from his flask and wiped his brow. In only a few hours they would be at the border of Narnia and Telmar.

They passed the border without incident and the entourage continued its slow trek. Susan had seen some people in the distance riding on horseback towards the grand castle and had mentioned it to Edmund.

"Well at least they won't be too surprised when we arrive." He'd muttered.

The sun was slowly setting over the Eastern horizon as the castle of King Caspian came into view. The entourage slowly made their way towards it.

Trumpets sounded and the drawbridge lowered as they drew near to the castle. Edmund trotted slightly ahead of both Lucy and Susan who were being followed by all the others.

The drawbridge lowered to the ground with a thump and Edmund urged Phillip onto the drawbridge and slowly started to cross.

"Hold." Shouted someone out of sight. Three men came into view. "You will state your business before you cross this bridge King Peter."

Phillip chuffed at the injustice done to his master at the wrong name but Edmund took in his stride.

"My name is King Edmund, brother to High King Peter of Narnia. I am here with my sisters High Queen Susan and Queen Lucy and we come baring gifts from all the Peoples of Narnia in honour of your new king."

"I apologise Your Highness for the error. All of you are welcome and our King will meet with you inside." The men withdrew and Edmund looked at Susan who nodded once at their people. They all slowly made their way across the bridge and entered the courtyard. Inside there were many courtiers and servants who bowed low at the assembled guests and helped Susan and Lucy down from their horses and led them all inside.

Edmund lowered himself from Philip and nodded at him. "Take care of yourself." The horse bowed his head in deference and acknowledgement.

Edmund walked close beside Susan feeling all eyes upon her. "Be careful Susan. The Telmarines do not generally allow women into their courts and do not treat them with the respect due."

Susan goggled at him. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself little brother."

"I didn't say you were. Just be careful."

Edmund didn't understand why he suddenly felt protective over his sisters. He had never felt like this before and assumed it was because of the absence of Peter. Or maybe he really was growing up. He further realised that lack of any humans in his own land meant that it could be prudent for Susan and Lucy to look for a husband in Telmar.

Whilst Edmund was thus preoccupied Lucy had noticed that many of the people were pointing at the animals and creatures behind her and whispering to each other. She held tight to the hand of her Centaur friend and smiled at the people as she passed. She received a few tentative smiles in response but most turned away from her.

They all continued following the servants through many large rooms filled with paintings and statues until they reached a large ornate room which was even more glorious then the rest. At the end sat a man on a large thrown made of gold. Edmund, Susan and Lucy both proceeded to walk regally to the thrown. When they reached the steps leading to the thrown they all bowed their heads, showing respect to the new king, but not low enough to undervalue their own royal bearing. The king inclined his head towards them.

Susan stepped forward. "Greetings King Caspian, First King of Telmar. I am Queen Susan the Gentle, High Queen of Narnia and this is my brother King Edmund the Just and sister Queen Lucy the Valiant. We come baring gifts to you from the peoples of our land on the news of your Coronation."

Whist Susan had been talking the King had shut his eyes tight and was frowning heavily. He looked angry. He nodded towards Edmund. "I do not listen to the voice of a female in my own thrown room. This is a place of rational discussion and deep thought." He said.

Susan rolled her eyes at Lucy and whispered so only her siblings could hear, "There won't be much of that here then." She stared at the king for a few seconds until he looked away, flushing. Only then did she nod her head to show understanding and stepped three paces backwards. Lucy did the same.

Edmund could feel Susan's eyes boring into the back of his head and knew that she was a time bomb about to explode. He hastily said "In Narnia all beings are treated with equality, whether they are male or female. Please understand that we meant no disrespect to you by my sister _Queen_ Susan speaking first. She is older than me and therefore it is her right." He looked sideways at Susan and she was looking back at him, her lips pursed but she nodded at him to continue. "But now we know about this law of yours in Telmar we will aim to respect and abide by them." He then stepped sideways towards Susan and clasped her shoulder with his hand. "But hear this. My sisters and I are visitors here and as such we expect to be treated with due deference and respect. My sisters may be _female_ but they are also Queens of Narnia and should be given all manner of civility and homage."

King Caspian nodded thoughtfully. "It shall be done. Whilst you are staying with us you shall all be given the honour you deserve. But understand this, in future no females including your sisters and..." he looked disdainfully towards the creatures and animals at the other end of the room, "and your subjects may enter this room."

Susan nodded slowly as Edmund agreed.

"And now," continued the Telmarine King, "I am sure you are tired after your long journey and are in need of refreshments and slumber quarters. Your gifts can wait until morning. We can provide everything you need but please understand that we have a food shortage and thus are unable to provide much in way of satisfying nourishment."

"We understand. We have brought many of our own supplies too so we should not be too much of a burdon to you." Edmund said.

The king looked at Edmund and noted the keen sense of intelligence reflected there. "I am sure you have." He said. "Goodnight Narnians. We will meet again in the morning."

The King and Queens of Narnia inclined their heads in a small bow and returned to their people. They all left the room being led by servants.

"You better not oversleep tomorrow Edmund." Lucy whispered, nudging him.

"I won't." Edmund said. The king worried him a little. He looked clever and extremely devious. This Caspian was wily and he had become the first king of Telmar through cunning as well as a strong army. Edmund knew he would have to keep on the look-out for any tricks the Telmarine might try and spring. But he was tired and knew that he would be able to think about it better and more wisely in the morning.

* * *

**Grrr, I've actually just written Edmund's & O/C's first intimate scene together and just wanna share it with you already. I can't help it, I was listening to last fm and 'Raid on the Castle' from Prince Caspian came on and I just had to write down this scene that was in my head. What can I do? Usually I'm listening to Muse or Evanescence or something and I find I can write structured stories with that sort of music in the background. Buuut the stuff Arnold and Gregson-Williams make is just so beautiful and in a way... sensual?... I hate the fact that I have a few more chapters to write before the good stuff... but never fear my wonderful fanfic friends... it's coming... aaargh wanna get there already!**

_And a quick thank you to **Natasha** who reviewed my story - I couldn't reply to you because you weren't signed in... **And of course thanks to everyone else who has reviewed - I love you all x**_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all you lovely people who keep clicking on my story and reading and subscribing and especially to Court1410, 26AngelofMusic26 and LucyintheSkywDiamonds for your sweet reviews. And if you do take the time to subscribe then just spend those extra few seconds writing a little review as well - you brighten up my day :)**

**And so sorry everyone, I just realised that I've totally forgotten about Mr. Tamnus the Fawn. How could I? He is after all Lucy's very good friend and would probably come on a journey like this with her, especially as he would have an important position in Cair Paravel. So apologies for this and I will try and add him in every so often.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The King and Queens of Narnia and her subjects were not required to present themselves to King Caspian until the following day. They were allotted a series of rooms for relaxing and bedchambers for sleeping. Susan sat around a table with Mr. Tamnus, Fiddlero and a Minotaur playing a hand of Whist. Lucy was lounging on a reclining chair trying to read a Telmarine book but Edmund's pacing around the couch was starting to really get on her nerves. After reading the same sentence for the sixth time she threw the book on the chair and stood up. She walked over to Edmund from behind and put her hands on his shoulders. He jumped reflexively and starting reaching for his sword before taking a deep breath.

"So Lucy." He said, knowing it was her behind him. "What do you think of our Telmarine King?"

She giggled. "Well, I didn't really notice much apart from the large pimple on his chin." She said. "But I bet he's short. That Thrown was quite impressive though."

He smiled at her. He had meant the mannerisms and temperament of the king but of course Lucy had misheard him - probably on purpose. He liked listening to her opinion as he found her the most perceptive of all the siblings. But being Lucy, she saw the funny side of everything.

"And Edmund. You've got to relax a little." Lucy said, giving her brother a hug. "So far we've been treated pretty hospitably. There's plenty of food even if they do worry about this famine." At that Lucy ran to the table. Edmund shook his head in good humour as he realised that he had never actually seen Lucy walk anywhere, she always ran. She threw him an apple which he caught easily.

"And I've noticed you haven't eaten all day Edmund." She said.

Edmund listened to Lucy's reasoning and took a bite. He wondered why there were no Telmar servants amongst his people and wondered if it was to do with the fact that they would be scared of some of his more impressive subjects such as the Minotaurs. He impatiently waited for the time he would see King Caspian again.

Susan had just finished her game and lost a few coins to Mr. Tamnus. She walked over to Edmund.

"You do realise we are at an advantage here." Susan said. "There is a famine in the land and although they seem to have food enough for us I can imagine the Telmarine people are suffering. And hungry people are not always loyal people."

Edmund turned to her. "How does that help us?"

"Negotiation dear brother. We can give them food along with giving them conditions."

Edmund agreed with her in principal, one couldn't give something away for nothing but they were on a mission of peace and understanding and surely becoming friends with the Telmarines was the best option.

The king was indeed short as Lucy had predisposed. He was standing formally next to a large cushioned chair and nodding each time a creature came forward bearing gifts from the Narnians. Four bottles of aged Fawnish Wine, a beautiful dagger inlayed with rubies from the Dwarves, a large barrel of mead from the Minotaurs, a magnificent detailed map of the stars from the Centaurs, and many other beautiful gifts. The King looked almost greedy when receiving some of the liquid items and thanked each pair of creatures although never looking at them directly. Edmund frowned at this and looked at Susan who was looking at the king through narrowed eyes. He knew that look, she was angry again. And Edmund agreed with her. The King was showing a definite lack of respect.

After the last creature had bowed low and given their gifts Edmund stepped forward.

"You have seen that all Narnians come in respect and peace to the new King of Narnia and we hope he lives and rules wisely for many years to come..." Edmund started deferentially.

"Oh Aslan. Here we go." Lucy whispered to Susan. "Once Edmund starts talking..."

"Shhh." Susan reprimanded.

"On behalf of myself and my two sisters as well as my brother High King Peter of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel. We wish you and your people well. We understand your need for sustenance due to the famine ravaging your land and we are willing to help in any way possible. We would not expect much in return. Only peace between our two nations and maybe one day when we are in need of assistance you will come to our aid."

"I make no bargains deals what the future may hold." The King retorted. "And I will not bargain with you for food. Even for something so small as a favour. We can happily manage without your aid."

Edmund lowered his head and smiled a weary smile. "That is your decision Your Majesty." Edmund then gestured at the peoples around the room, both Narnians and Telmarines. "But we are here in peace and wish it to remain so. You can see the magnificent gifts my people are capable of making. Each Creature and Animal in our Kingdom has skills and qualities unique to all others and we respect every living thing in Narnia. The leaders of each peoples are welcome when we meet to discuss matters of law and order. We hope that in time the people of Telmar can learn to feel the same way about us and respect us just as we respect you."

The King grinned although no humour reached his eyes. "I respect you very much King Edmund." He nodded towards Susan and Lucy. "And of course your two very beautiful sisters. And as guests of our court I recognise every single being in this room."

He looked around the room in distaste. "But please understand that before today all our guests have been human." He said, spitting out the last word. "And we are not used to entertaining such _interesting_ visitors."

"Well I'm sure you'll do a very good job." Edmund bowed low and retreated back towards his two sisters. Edmund was seething at the King's hidden meanings and undertones but knew he had to continue being respectful.

The king looked a little taken aback by Edmund's withdrawal to his sisters. But King Caspian knew that he had to continue being diplomatic and hospitable however much he didn't wish it.

"This is your first full day in Telmar." King Caspian said, "and as such we hold a celebration of welcome on your first evening here." The King looked around the room, frowning towards the larger creatures - the Minotaurs and Centaurs. "But unfortunately many of your creatures may not wish to join us tonight."

"Oh really?" Edmund countered.

"Why yes _Your _ Majesty." Replied the King. "You see, there will be much dancing and I'm sure that some of your subjects will feel uncomfortable with such things."

"Actually King Caspian. All Narnians presented here before you today are accomplished dancers and many are excellent entertainers. I am sure you would be interested in seeing a Fawn Foxtrot or a Dwarvish Drunken Lambada - not that they're drunk you understand, it's just the name. And one of our Centaurs is the most accomplished singer in our land and I'm sure will be a treat for your people."

The King looked flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond. Edmund didn't let him.

"So I'm sure you would be extremely happy to include _all_ your guests to your magnificent Ball tonight."

Edmund then bowed low with his sisters following suit. They smiled sweetly at the King whose face had turned an interesting shade of puce.

"What time should we join you tonight?" Edmund said.

A servant who was standing beside the king and looking rather nervous at the king's behaviour stated the hour of eight. With that the King and Queens turned and left with their subjects not far behind.

After leaving the room and walking down the corridor Mr. Tamnus walked up beside Edmund.

"Have a care Your Majesty. King Caspian may be after your blood after this."

"I wouldn't mind a duel with the man. He disgusts me." Edmund retorted.

The Fawn placed his hand tenderly on Edmund's shoulder. "It may be best to let the Telmarines get used to our presence gradually rather than open aggravation."

Edmund sighed and nodded. "You are right of course. But now we are all committed to attended this celebration. It may be best for you and some of the other people like the Centaurs and Minatours to wear minimal clothing so as not to offend our neighbours too much."

Mr. Tamnus bowed his head in understanding.

The Telmarine servants led the party back to their chambers.

Edmund hated balls or formal celebrations of any kind. But as a king it was expected and he had to attend many as part of his royal duties, especially with visitors from foreign lands. He hated the men trying to win the affections of his sisters through dance and chatter. He hated the ladies of the land pushing themselves at him and Peter with their over-made faces and hair and with their simpering unintelligent chatter, all the while trying to claim his affection. He doubted he would ever find anyone who he could love. Or who would love him in return, he thought slightly sad, and not just his position of power.

* * *

**The beginnings of the good stuff next chapter... I mean a ball is where it all begins... think Pride and Prejudice... Romeo and Juliet... but will love or hate be the emotion first struck?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well done in getting through the previous 4 chapters - I know it's been tough going but I can't help it. The stories write themselves and those chapters needed to be written. Now it's good stuff coming from hereon... _and_ just to let you know I've written the next four chapters already and will hopefully have them all up tonight... now the good stuff is coming it's soooo much easier to write... so hope you enjoy and let me know what you think... and be warned... this story is rated M for a reason and I can get a little explicit at times - less of the fluff and more of the smut (if any of you have problems with this let me know now or forever hold your peace - I can tone down my lemons later on if you want but I need to know now). (And they are unwritten at the moment so anything can happen?)  
**

** I've been having a seriously mind-blowing MUSE day... think I'm going to change the chapter names to MUSE song titles - they carry madness, emotion and memories so well... I'm gonna shut up now... yes, I'm rambling... enjoy the following couple of chapters...**

* * *

Edmund first noticed her talking to Lucy.

He was in the middle of a Waltz with a very pretty but harebrained girl asking him his opinion on the difference between last season and this season's hairstyles. He had tried to stay attentive but after dancing his way through eight dancing partners of like-minded women only concerned with beautiful clothes and faces his thoughts had turned inwards. He had just responded with a cursory nod or one-worded answer. He was probably being rather rude but he just couldn't bring himself to utter another discussion on whether King Caspian's wife would have a son or daughter or if the colours of the room went with their dress. He turned his partner around a second time in tune with the music and got another glimpse of the woman talking to Lucy. She was standing mostly in shadow but the stark colour of her gown and the sash around her throat contrasted quite drastically with the colour of her hair. Her gown and sash were a deep scarlet and her hair was a rich auburn colour that curled its way to her waist. He could only see a part of her face as she was turned mostly away from him, but it was hard not to miss the scar that streaked scarlet from her earlobe to her lips and was the same vivid hue as her dress. He wondered what could have caused such an unfortunate disfigurement but knew that Lucy was probably in the process of finding that out at this very moment.

"I said, what do you think of the new king's heraldry colours?" the lady in his arms practically shouted, trying to draw his attention.

He snapped his head to turn towards his dancing partner at once and gave her a perfunctory smile. She resumed once she had got his full attention. "I think green and black is rather dim and morbid, don't you? I much prefer Narnia colours – gold and red go so well together." He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief knowing the dance was almost over. After dipping her slightly and then giving her one more twirl they stopped with the other dancers and clapped their hands.

"That was wonderful." His partner said exuberantly. "Shall we retire to the drinks table?"

He bowed low to her. "Not right now but I thank you for our dance together. Please excuse me. I must look for my sister."

She harrumphed and walked off and he was free - at least for a little while. He slowly scanned the large ornately decorated ballroom. The new Coat-of-Arms colours of green and black with the symbol of a snake were indeed rather oppressive and if it wasn't for the beautiful crystal candelabras and tapestries dotted around the room it would have been a rather dark and gloomy affair. Since alcohol had started being consumed some hours ago the atmosphere in the room was relaxed. Indeed, he saw a dwarf sitting in the middle of a circle of humans, probably telling them about his exploits - most of them probably lies; Edmund thought with a grin. The band had an extra member – Mr. Tamnus was showing his prowess with the flute. Edmund was happy to see humans and creatures mixing freely and hoped the Telmarines would soon grow easy around them.

He spotted Susan chatting with a good looking man which was not unusual. She had been in the company of such men all evening but never longer than a few minutes with the same man. He had realised a while ago that he needn't worry about his elder sister. She was capable of looking after herself. He carried on scanning around the room wondering where his little sister and the woman in scarlet had gotten too.

He noticed the woman and she was no longer with Lucy but a very tall and bullish looking man. They were facing away from him so he could no longer see her scar. She seemed to be angry about something and was talking animatedly to the man who held her arm in what looked like a tight grip. He was fascinated in the scene before him. She tried to break free of his grip but he held her fast and he saw her face spasm in pain before resuming her anger towards the man. Edmund took a step towards them in order to confront the man who was obviously causing the lady distress but stopped a second later and stared in horror and fascination. The man had released her arm and strode away but in doing so his face came into view and Edmund saw the exact same scar on both of their faces. The scarlet lady (as Edmund now thought of her) was staring after the man and her face was very white from anger or shock which brought out in stark contrast the red of the scar on her face. The man's scar was similar except it was ragged, obviously having been done in battle. He wore the uniform of a warrior and walked with purpose and strength.

Edmund looked back towards the lady and she was now leaning against the side of a table. A little colour had entered her cheeks but she still looked upset. She was looking around the room and suddenly noticed Edmund staring straight at her. She stared back. She straightened her back, removing her hand from the table and stared defiantly at him, daring him to look away. She was beautiful although that word didn't really do her justice. Many of the women in the room were beautiful but she surpassed the beauty surrounding her. Her face was a perfect oval and the colour of her skin was palest cream whilst her cheeks were flushed and her lips full. He couldn't see the colour of her eyes but the way she stared at him was almost feline. Her hair was a mass of curls the colour of chestnut.

He was standing before her without realising he had taken a step towards her. He noticed the way the light from the candles behind her brought out coppery tints in her hair. He realised he still hadn't broken eye contact and he wasn't acting in the decorum expected. He bowed his head and she lowered her head in return but before he had a chance to open his mouth she turned and walked away.

His mouth hung open in shock. No one had ever walked away from him like that. He felt insulted and not a little hurt.

"So you've noticed Lady Katriel." He spun around to see Lucy's expressive face staring up at him.

He waved an arm after the lady's retreating figure. "Did you see how she just treated me?" He stammered.

"Of course Ed." Lucy said. "I was watching them just as you were."

"Them as in that great big oaf of a man and the way he manhandled her?" Edmund said.

"Yes and you were quite rude too if you think about it." Lucy countered. "You were staring at her and she was probably a little disconcerted at having her little quarrel overseen."

"She didn't look disconcerted in the slightest." Edmund said. "She looked plain angry."

"Well her fiancé probably..."

"Her what?" Edmund answered.

"That brute is her fiancé and has been for the last four years." Lucy said, a little sadly.

"Impossible." Edmund said. "He looks twice her age."

"Actually you're right." Said Lucy. "He is exactly twice her age. She's seventeen and..."

"...he's thirty-four." Edmund deduced. "And he's been engaged to her since she was fourteen?"

"Yes." Lucy said sadly. "Lord Sama'el is the captain of King Caspian's army and has been for years. And she's Lady Katriel, the niece of Caspian and also his ward since the death of her parents some years ago. Caspian promised Katriel to Sama'el for loyalty years ago and when she turns eighteen he will marry her."

"That's terrible." But then Edmund realised he had no right to judge two Telmarines. "But maybe they are in love." He said quietly to himself.

"Of course not." Lucy exclaimed. "How can someone love her tormentor?"

"Tormentor?" Edmund said. "What do you mean?"

"You noticed the scar on her face?"

"Of course." Edmund said. And then he thought back to those matching scars – a clean smooth cut on one face and a deep jagged scar on the other – both starting just under the left ear and continuing to the side of the mouth. "How is that possible?"

"He did it to her." Lucy said.

Edmund stared at Lucy in horror and waited for her to continue.

"When she was given to him as his fiancé he had her held down on a bench and she was kept still so he could use a knife on her face and give her the same scar."

"In Aslan's name, why?" Edmund cried.

"To brand her as his." Lucy said sadly.

Edmund shook his head and couldn't believe just how cruel a man could be.

"I have to talk to her." He said to Lucy and walked off before she could respond. He knew he had no right to meddle, he was a monarch from another land and had no right to interfere in the affairs of others but he couldn't bear such barbarity.

He looked around the room again and had eyes only for that mass of auburn curls and scarlet dress. He saw her on the far side of the room, standing before a tapestry depicting scenes of war and death and pillage. He would never understand the need to paint or stitch such miserable scenes and that was what she looked like, a picture of misery. His heart went out to her and he felt her distress and he started walking towards her.

* * *

**And yes, I love Harry Potter so reference to Slytherin's colours - green and black and the ssssnake.**

**And in case you wanted to know - I use the names I do for a reason._ Katriel means 'G-d is my crown' in Hebrew and Sama'el is another weird name for demon or devil. And did you know Peter means Rock in Greek? Susan means Lily in Hebrew. Lucy means Light. And gorgeous Edmund means Rich protector? _Well - now you know ;)_  
_**

**Oh look, there's a button down south. It says review - now what does that mean?**

**Ciao y'all - and yes, still listening to Muse and still feeling slightly high ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Katriel had noticed the young King walking towards her and realised there was no means of escape. She would have to endure his goading her about her scar. She couldn't leave the room without being punished by Sama'el. So she watched as Edmund weaved his way around the drunken dancers and groups of milling people for further embarrassment.

She bowed low when he finally stood before her and he returned the courtesy.

"I couldn't help noticing..." Edmund started.

"...The scar?" She countered, her temper getting the better of her as her eyes flashed at him.

He gaped at her. He hadn't intended that at all but couldn't help staring into her eyes, a deep green.

"That's why you were staring I suppose." Katriel continued.

"No that's not it at all. I just wanted to..."

"What?" Katriel demanded. "Compare battle wounds between myself and my fiancé?"

"No." Edmund said, starting to raise his own voice. "If you would just let me finish."

Katriel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly counting to ten in her head. She nodded for him to continue.

"I was going to ask you to dance." Edmund said. He couldn't quite look her in the eyes as he said this as he felt or knew that the rebuff wasn't far in coming. Also if he stared into her eyes he was in danger of never being able to look away.

"I can't." She said quietly.

"I understand." Edmund said.

"No." Katriel said rather abruptly. "You don't."

Edmund looked up at her then and noticed her sad melancholic air as she looked at him.

"I don't understand." Edmund responded.

"No of course you don't." She said, glowering. "I can't dance with anyone other than my fiancé." She looked to the right and pointed at Sama'el who was looking back at them both, his face unreadable. "I am not allowed to dance or touch another man."

Katriel was right. Edmund couldn't understand it.

"But I've seen Telmarine partners dance together and with different people. Indeed I've danced with two married women tonight."

"Married." Katriel said. "I'm engaged. Once married the laws over a woman get a little more lax. But an engaged girl is the property of her fiancé in every way." Katriel blushed a little. "Well not in every way. Not like a married couple." It was Edmund's turn to blush. "But I am his inasmuch as I cannot talk to my friends without his company. I cannot cut my hair if he wills it. I must wear clothes only in red if that is what he so desires. And I must wear this wretched collar around my neck." Katriel tugged at it and grimaced.

"Collar?" Edmund stuttered, feeling out of his depth after listening to the cruelty to such a sweet girl. He peered closer at the collar. "Isn't it a little tight?" He saw the flesh around the collar – it looked bruised and sore.

"It is." She said. "He always tightens it a little bit too much making it a little hard to breathe sometimes. But I have to wear it because it basically tells all other people in the room to stay clear and hands off." She tried to smile but grimaced instead.

"I can't believe..." Edmund started but was interrupted as the thug in question placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder. Edmund wanted nothing better than to run this monster through with his sword but knew that wouldn't be wise in a room full of Telmarines.

"The lady's finished talking to you Your Majesty." Sama'el said, grinning at Edmund, giving a small bow when Edmund turned to him.

Edmund looked back at Katriel and the hatred in her face towards her future mate left him cold. She then looked at him and her cat's eyes narrowed and she nodded once and took the man's arm and linked it with her own.

"He was just leaving my lord." She said. And both Katriel and Sama'el walked away.

Edmund shook in fury. It was lucky they had left. He probably wouldn't have been able to control himself if he had had to stand before that man for another second. He turned away and made his way slowly back to Lucy but noticed her laughing in the arms of Mr. Tamnus as they danced a quick Cha-Cha around the room.

He took a look around the large circular room noticing Susan's absence and hoping she had gone to bed. Lucy seemed to be having a good time and he didn't wish to disturb her with his dark thoughts. King Caspian was nowhere to be seen and the room was a little emptier with a few peoples sleeping on chairs and under tables. The hour was late and although he didn't feel tired he felt the need to be alone and think things through. He really needed to see some documents on the laws and regulations of this country although he didn't really feel he wanted to get to know the Telmarines more than he already did. He wondered how much they differed from the Calormenes and their treatment of women.

"What were you two talking about?" Sama'el demanded. They were standing outside the door to her chambers.

"Nothing much." Katriel responded. "He's a stranger to Telmarine customs and I just gave him a little information about my situation." She touched her throat and grimaced.

"Oh you did, did you?" He said, gripping her arm tightly. She tried to keep her face indifferent although he was hurting her – she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

"He asked me to dance." She said stiffly. "So I had to tell him why it was impossible."

He grinned at her and let her go. "That's my good girl." He said. He then gripped her by the throat and brought her close to his face. She smelt the sweet smell of mead of his breath and felt sick. She made the mistake of squirming and trying to get away. He just grinned at her and she closed her eyes and just hoped he wouldn't kiss her. He turned her head and breathed in her ear. "And to show what a good girl you are, you are going to sleep in your collar all night."

"All night?" She whimpered, started feeling scared. She could hardly breathe at the moment and she wouldn't get a moments rest with the collar constricting her. She would be in pain all night.

"Yes, and I'll be checking on you tomorrow at breakfast and I will know if you remove it because you wouldn't be able to do it up as tightly as I have done – I can count the notches." He said letting her go. He then proceeded to run his little finger over her collar counting quietly.

She was shaking now and Sama'el knew he had broken her a little tonight. He felt strong and powerful and couldn't wait until she was finally his and he could own her entirely and break her. But he believed in the realm of the land which stated that a woman remain a virgin until her eighteenth year.

She stood still and he finally moved away from her a little. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Goodnight, my princess." He said and walked away.

Katriel started shaking violently and sat down quickly on the floor. She rubbed her mouth with the sleeve of her gown again and again, trying to get his essence off her. The last couple of days had been terrible for her. He had mainly left her alone in the previous years but as her birthday drew nearer and nearer he was haunting her more and more. Katriel knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight with the thing around her neck and didn't want to feel trapped in her room.

Katriel stood up and wiped away the tears that had fallen silently down her cheek. She ran her finger along her scar and loathed the man that would soon be her husband. She started walking down the long corridor.

* * *

**Should mention that this story is based around Edmund. But I don't know if anyone wants me to diverse a little and write about Susan a little more... I am NOT going to go into any sort of relationship or lack thereof between Lucy and Mr. Tamnus buuut Susan has some interesting prospects... shall I just ignore it as I have basically done with Peter or actually go into what happened with her once she left the Ball?**

**Aaaand DarkShines (Origin of Symmetry) just started playing which is very apt for this chapter methinks...**

_Passing by you light up my darkest skies_  
_ You take only seconds to draw me in_  
_ So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

_Dark shines_  
_ Bringing me down_  
_ Making my heart feel sore_  
_ Because it's good_

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again_  
_ Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears_  
_ So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

From: .com


	7. Chapter 7

**Muse can always predict what I'm feeling or thinking. It's NEW BORN (live from H.A.A.R.P) ~~~ just listen to that riff! - GENIUS!**

_Link it to the world _  
_Link it to yourself _  
_Stretch it like a birth squeeze _  
_The love for what you hide _  
_For bitterness inside _  
_Is growing like the new born _  
_When you've seen, seen too much _  
_Too young, young _  
_Soulless is everywhere..._

_**I can just picture Katriel feeling thus trapped and helpless and desperate for things that she thinks she can never have...**  
_

_

* * *

_

Edmund wasn't yet ready to go to sleep. His mind was far too active and his thoughts dark. He knew he needed to distract himself and wished he had drunk a dram or two of wine. He usually didn't drink at gatherings - he needed his wits and alcohol stymied that a little. He only drank when he was completely at ease with his siblings and friends around him. But he could have done with a little alcohol to settle his mind and numb his senses.

He rounded the corner of the corridor and banged head first into Katriel. He fell on the floor and Katriel staggered backwards holding her head.

Katriel shook her head once or twice and eventually the room stopped spinning. She staggered over to Edmund and held her hand out to him. He looked at her in shock at her gesture.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm stronger than I look."

He grasped her hand and she pulled backwards getting him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Not your fault. We were both not paying attention." She said, her lips curling into a smile, the scar stretching a little at the side of her mouth.

He grinned back at her, happy to see her smiling, even if it didn't reach her eyes.

"I was going for a walk." Edmund said. "Care to join me?"

Katriel looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "What part of I can't be seen talking to a man or be alone with a man didn't you get?" She asked.

"Only the part of not getting caught." He responded. "Oh come on. Don't look so worried. I'm not going to bite and you look like you could do with some fun."

"Fun?" She said, starting to look a little angry. "That's for other people." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Actually _fun_ is a concept created only for men in Telmar."

Edmund crossed his arms and grinned at her. "I thought you weren't allowed to touch a guy."

"You're impossible." She said, raising her eyes in mock horror but with a big grin on her face. She didn't understand how he had managed to change her mood so quickly but she felt utter relief and peace for the first time in days. "And I'll get in trouble if anyone decides to walk down this corridor."

"You're right." Edmund grabbed her hand. "So how about following me?"

He pulled her back the way he had come and dragged her along, although she wasn't really resisting. He dragged her a partially open door and closed it behind them.

Katriel looked scared for the first time. "What are you doing? We really can't be alone."

Edmund looked at Katriel and saw the fear etched on her face and he felt terrible. He had been thinking of her just before bumping into her in the corridor. And seeing her there had made him realise just how much he wanted to help her and making her smile had seemed like the easiest and most plausible option.

"I'm sorry." He said to Katriel. "I apologise for my rash behaviour. But I did check out this room before when I saw the door open and saw that it was empty. And when you said you didn't want to be caught I just thought..."

"So you usually check out for empty rooms to molest girls in?" She said, her temper flaring again.

He looked at her utterly taken aback and she realised how nasty she had just been.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked a little sceptical with his eyes drawn together and his lips a little puckered making him look like a little wrinkly puppy. She couldn't help it, she just burst out laughing. He couldn't help the grin spreading across his face.

"Look." She said. "I mean it. You were the only person who actually came to talk to me in the hall as well as Queen Lucy. Everyone else is too scared to talk to a kept person. Especially the one engaged to the strongest and most ferocious man in the kingdom."

Katriel tugged at the collar around her throat. "I just wish I could take this horrible thing off."

"I can take it off if you like." Edmund said reaching out to help.

She shivered and moved away from him. "I can't. Sama'el told me I can't take it off until tomorrow."

"Well he won't know if you remove it. You can always put it back on tomorrow before he notices anything."

Katriel felt downright miserable and in terrible pain. "I can't Your Highness."

"Edmund. Please. Just Edmund." He said.

She smiled sweetly at Edmund and touched her collar. "I can't take it off. It's very tight and if I take it off I won't be able to put it back on to the same notch that Sama'el stretched it to." She looked down at the floor in shame and whispered. "It would hurt too much."

Edmund strode over to her and gently placed his hand on her chin and raised her head. She wouldn't meet his eyes but it was the collar he was looking at. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before but the skin above and below the collar was practically raw and very swollen.

"Katriel. Please keep still. I am taking this monstrosity off."

"You can't. He'll know."

Edmund saw the tremors running through her body and realised that he was way out of his depth at the emotional scarring this poor girl had been inflicted with.

"Katriel. I will try not to hurt you but you can't wear this all night. I have to take it off. I will count the notches and early tomorrow morning I will come to your room and put it back on. He will never find out."

Katriel knew she was taking a tremendous risk. But the pain was getting worse the more she thought of each slow minute ticking by. She nodded.

Edmund nodded too and he apologised as he gently but firmly grasped the collar. He tightened the collar around her neck momentarily and she screamed from pain. He felt terrible but a second later he had removed it. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes in rapture. She felt absolute relief. Edmund looked at the raw and bloody skin under her collar and wanted to kill Sama'el – the second time he had thought this tonight.

Katriel noticed him staring at her and didn't feel any embarrassment which was strange as she hated her disfigurement on her face. But the look of tenderness on Edmund's face was beautiful and she watched him watching her. His lips were partially open and they were almost feminine in their appearance, a perfect shape and hue. His eyes were a lovely chocolate brown and his hair was as black as the darkest night. He also had the most adorable smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose. He was handsome; a part of her mind realised. But she wasn't drawn to his looks - it was his soul that had captivated her.

She touched him briefly on the shoulder.

"I think now you can begin to understand why I loathe Sama'el with every fibre of my being. It's also why I loathe the colour red he makes me wear. He embodies blood and giving pain and the thought of marrying him..." Katriel growled at the back of her throat. "I would rather die."

"When's the wedding?" Edmund whispered, laying his hand gently over hers.

"Four days hence."

"Four days?" Edmund blurted out before he could stop himself.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I told you I would be marrying him when I turned eighteen Edmund." Katriel said. "I turn eighteen in four days time and all the people of Telmar will be celebrating the union. I am the King's ward and niece and my husband will be heir to the thrown unless Caspian's wife produces an heir. That is why I must marry a trusted and respected servant of the king and Sama'el is all those things." She shrugged briefly. "It doesn't matter if he is a cold blooded murdered and a torturer. He would follow my uncle to the gates of hell and back and King Caspian knows it. And so I must marry him."

"Is there any way out?" Edmund asked desperately.

"Death." Katriel said matter-of-factly.

Edmund looked at her in horror. She was devoid of emotion as she said that one word and Edmund felt his heart grow cold from her detachment. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

Katriel stiffened against him and then yielded. A hug was so precious to her and so rare in her life. And she took the comfort he offered and rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She shivered, but not from cold. She couldn't understand why her whole being responded to this man who had come but briefly into her life. He was so good and kind to her and so different from any man she had met before. She wrapped her arms around him and held tight, never wanting to let go.

Edmund couldn't believe how perfectly she fit in his arms. He felt so much for this sweet young person who had suffered so much in her life and he just wanted to protect her from the evils that were waiting around the corner.

"There must be another way." Edmund whispered against the top of her head. Her breathing hitched and she shivered again. Edmund sensed this and felt his body responding to the closeness of such a beautiful and sweet person. Katriel noticed his heart beat accelerate and snuggled closer.

"There is." Katriel said, pushing herself away from him and missing the contact instantly. "I kill him first."

Her voice held passion and reason in equal measures. Her expressive eyes had narrowed into slits and the deep green of her eyes seemed bottomless.

"If I kill him in public I will be killed by Telmarine Law. I need to be alone with him in order to get close enough to kill him, and that scares me more than anything, as I will only truly be alone on our wedding night." Katriel said grimacing. "But it could be done. And then I could be free. And if I don't manage..." she shrugged her shoulders, "then he'll kill me."

At that moment Edmund believed that nothing could scare her, she looked so fearless. Though her words troubled him more than he cared to admit.

Edmund reached out and took her hand. He needed to distract her from her terrible thoughts.

"When was the last time you danced with a man other than your fiancé?"

"Years. And I never dance with Sama'el." She responded. "He has me. Why would he need to woo me?"

Edmund smiled. "We're alone. There's no one here but you and me."

Whilst still holding onto her hand he bowed low.

"May I have the honour of this dance, Milady?"

Katriel burst out laughing.

"It would be my pleasure." She said.

**It would be mine too if Skandar/Edmund asked me to dance - ah well, nice to dream ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for the time of your life with a little dirty dancing... ;) **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little disjointed - it's actually quite hard writing a couple dancing and the moves they make considering I don't know the name of a single dance move!  
**

* * *

Edmund still held Katriel's hand and placed the other one on her shoulder expecting her to do likewise thinking about dancing a waltz or something impersonal but she placed her other hand on his waist. Now he had to change his hand to her waist or the dance wouldn't work properly.

But of course dancing without music meant that they both moved in different directions a half-step out of sync doing completely difference dances.

Katriel snorted a laugh in a very unladylike manner and Edmund followed suit, laughing at their silliness.

"Shall I count us in?" Edmund asked.

"That would be good but what are we actually going to be dancing?" Katriel said, raising an eyebrow.

"A waltz."

Katriel's other eyebrow went up. "If I'm about to dance only one dance I am not doing a waltz." She countered.

Edmund laughed at the way she uttered that sentence.

"Okay then. You choose."

Katriel smiled and looked at Edmund and flushed. He was a handsome man and she wanted to dance something that would cause them to be close.

"A Bachata." She said slyly.

Edmund flushed a rosy shade of pink at the suggestion. Katriel saw this and grinned. "But only if you're able to keep up."

"That depends if you are." He grinned back. A Bachata (pronounced Busha'ata) was a very intimate dance between couples usually done during final days of courting or marriage. He had practiced the steps with Susan but had only managed the first couple of moves before they burst out laughing. He had seen the dance performed a few times at weddings and events but never gone through with it himself.

Katriel tenderly placed her hand on his waist and he did likewise.

"On the count of three then." He said.

"Okay, shall I sing the notes?" Katriel responded.

"Yeah sure. My voice is pretty lousy."

Edmund counted in and Katriel flashed him a dazzling smile. The first few steps were danced together in sync and were fairly unremarkable.

Then Edmund grinned at her and he moved her around in a spin and then pulled her close. If she wanted a Bachata she was going to get one. His hands trailed down her back and she gasped as he dipped her in a twirl and her knee brushed up his leg. He took two further small steps and pulled her out of the spin, her breath catching in her throat.

Katriel realised she was meant to be humming or singing or something as promised but she was too caught up in the moment to open her mouth for anything other than gasping. She looked at the man holding her very close and his eyes burned right through her, his eyes dark with lust. It just made her feel more daring.

She moved her feet intricately in a figure of three and pushed herself against him for a second before moving away and turning around him until she was flush against his back. She ran her hands over his chest and blew against his neck before pulling away and returning to his front. At this point she was feeling rather aroused herself and she again placed her hand on his waist as they danced a few simple steps.

Edmund turned around her and lifted her arm behind his head and trailed his fingers lightly down her arm, along her collarbone and ended slowly brushing the side of her breast. He felt her sharp intake of breathe and shut his eyes and swallowed. She was slowly driving him crazy and he had never felt this deeply for anyone before. He now truly understood the power of dance as he had never done before.

Her hand reached up to his and he took it and she pulled away from him, twisting herself around holding his hand all the while. She then turned around towards him again and he pulled her flush against him.

For a while they moved as one, matching step for step and then he placed his hands firmly over her ass and pulled her to him. She wrapped herself around him and he held her tight. It was the most natural thing in the world for her to reach up and place her lips gently on his. His eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss and his arms travelled up her back and twirled around her neck, clasping her tightly to him, his hands getting entangled in her hair.

She mewled against his lips and pushed closer, her breasts squashing into his chest. Her hands raked through his hair and her nails scratched the side of his neck. She wanted more but he was pulling away from he.

"Katriel. I..." He stopped and swallowed. His mouth opened and closed and nothing more came out.

She placed a finger gently on his lips and tried to smile but she couldn't manage it, she knew what he was doing and she felt her fragile heart breaking.

"It's okay Edmund. Please don't try and explain. It's probably better if we just try..." she closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "...just try and forget what just happened."

Edmund shook his head. "No Katriel. I won't and neither will you."

He took another step back.

"I do think it's time we both went to sleep." He said. "I will see you first thing in the morning though."

"Why?" Katriel said feeling dull and stupid.

"To place this accursed thing back on your neck." He said, holding out the offending object.

It was then that Katriel felt herself falling off the edge of a precipice. For a few short minutes she had been truly happy and now her horrifying situation and future asserted itself within her. She felt dizzy and swayed on her feet. Edmund looked at her concerned.

"I'm going to faint Edmund." She said.

Edmund stepped forward and caught her as she stumbled. He gently knelt down with her to the floor; he folded his legs under him and sat her in his lap. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut tight.

"Everything's spinning. I feel sick." She said.

"Bend over, place your head on your knees."

She did that and after a few moments the world returned to the correct position and she felt a little better, although she still felt a little cold and shivery.

Edmund had pulled her hair over one shoulder with one hand and with the other he was stroking her back whilst blowing on her neck. Katriel shivered again, it felt so good.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Please don't be." He replied. Poor thing, he thought. And it was then it struck him. How can I live with myself knowing she is going through hell and I can't do anything about it. There is nothing... nothing I can do to help her. I am king of Narnia and I cannot interfere with the ways of the Telmarines. I am on a peaceful mission, not trying to find a bride. Find a bride? Where had that thought come from? He looked at her as she sat there in his arms, leaning into his chest. She was so beautiful and somehow the knowledge of her fate and the terrible scar on her face just made him feel more for her. But he didn't know what he was actually feeling.

"Edmund, please help me up. I need to go to bed."

They both slowly rose and Edmund held her hand and walked her to the door.

He opened it slightly and looked through. The coast was clear. He walked out the door with her and she pulled her hand quickly from his. He looked towards her and that defiant look was back, but it was edged with sadness.

"I will leave you now, Your Highness." She said. "Please come to my chambers before seven - after a Ball even the servants will not be up then. My sleeping chamber is the fifth door on the right down that corridor." She said pointing.

Reality had set in for them both. He bowed low and wished her goodnight before going to his own quarters. He tried to get her out of his mind as he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep at all and he really needed it if he was going to manage a whole day of talks and negotiations with the King and servants.

As he drifted into a fitful sleep the last thing he thought of were her soft lips pressing up against his.

* * *

**I spent the better part of a day on these last chapters (thank MUSE and my muse lol) (my poor son is sick at the mo and he stayed home - meaning I couldn't go to work sooooo he played computer and I wrote...) - probably won't get a chance to update another chapter until the week-end - hope you can cope till then...**

_If you like or hate please review..._

**And of course a little MUSE moment: Sing for Absolution. Perfection in a song... ~  
**

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update (although realistically 1 1/2 weeks isn't terrible - i once made people wait 4 months for a chapter in my other story!) Don't worry - won't ever let that happen again :P  
**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Katriel finally fell into a troubled sleep and it felt like only minutes later when she was awakened by an insistent knocking at the door.

"Go away." She mumbled, rolling over and placing her pillow over her head.

Unfortunately the knocking didn't abate. In fact it continued to get louder and more urgent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She murmured finally getting out of bed. She rubbed her hand across her eyes and tried to wake up a little more but couldn't help a gigantic yawn as she walked towards the door.

She opened the door and Edmund stumbled in and quickly closed the door behind him. She looked at him in shock – she had totally forgotten about their rendezvous and he stood there staring at her, his mouth hanging open like a fish. She realised that she hadn't taken a moment to tidy herself before opening the door and she probably looked dreadful. Another moment passed before she realised that her nightgown wasn't exactly appropriate viewing for the King of Narnia. She hadn't tightened the threads of her nightie at her collarbone and the nightie had fallen off one shoulder. It also didn't help that the nightie only came to an inch below her thigh.

Katriel rushed over to her bed and grabbed a cover and wrapped herself up.

"I'm so so sorry." She said, blushing. She felt that half the time all she was doing was blushing around this man.

"S'okay." He replied. "No problem." His skin had gone an interesting shade of magenta.

Edmund couldn't believe how Katriel had changed in appearance since last night. He had rushed into the room without a good look at her or he would have walked straight out again as propriety demanded. Her mass of curls were all over the place in a mad confusion of colour with her lips and cheeks a deep pink from sleep. She looked like a wild dryad or mermaid. And her sleeping gown was totally different from the ones he saw his sisters wear. Whilst theirs were long and covered every inch of their bodies, Katriel's showed more flesh than he had ever seen on a human female before. The neckline was cut low and exposed much of her neck and one shoulder and the fabric just covered her breasts - just. The colour of the nightie was cream with gold lace threaded through it which looked delicious against her skin. Even more were her long shapely legs on view. She had changed from the forbidding yet beautiful scarlet princess of yesterday to this wild but innocent maiden of today.

Katriel walked towards him bound in a blanket which she'd covered herself with.

"Please put on the collar Edmund?" She asked.

He suddenly remembered why he was here and that he had probably been staring for quite a while.

He pulled the collar out of his pocket and groaned. Her neck had begun to heal which meant swelling and very tender looking skin and he knew it would be impossible to replace the monstrous collar without giving her pain.

She saw his terrible look of concern and smiled gently at him, placing her hands gently on his.

"It's okay Edmund. I know it's going to hurt."

He nodded and she bared her neck to him. He put the cold leather around her throat and pulled the strap through the buckle. Of course it only fit comfortably at five notches and he still had to tighten it further to the required seven notches.

"Are you sure I need to tighten it so much?" He asked miserably.

"If you don't do it to the correct notch Sama'el will notice and I can promise you he'll make me suffer the more for it." She said breathlessly, gritting her teeth, waiting for Edmund to do the inevitable.

He nodded once and pulled hard. She keened briefly but silently, a tear streaking from each eye as he pulled to the required number of notches and tied the buckle. He let go feeling horrible and saw a tiny crack of skin oozing a little blood and fluid. He used a finger to gently wipe it away before bending down and kissing her neck just above the spot.

"I'm so sorry you have to suffer." He whispered. The kiss had taken her by surprise and she responded by falling into his arms and giving him a hug. The blanket fell to the ground and she hugged him close and Edmund placed his arms around her. He laid his head on hers and stroked her back. There was just one layer of material between his hand and her skin and he used the tips of his fingers to run it gently down her spine. She shivered and he bit his lip and tightened his hold of her - reacting to the closeness of her. He suddenly wished he was wearing as little as she was.

"Thank you for doing something that probably hurt you as much as me." She said.

"Katriel. There must be a way to free you." He said, almost pleeing with her.

"There is not Edmund." She said, pulling away from him and picking up the blanket and holding it against her. "and I think it would be best if you stopped worrying about me. You have a very different life from me Edmund and I have accepted what the future brings."

"No you haven't." Edmund responded, a little angry. "Or you wouldn't be talking about killing anyone and escaping."

Katriel raised an eyebrow at him. "But that's exactly it Edmund. I know what my future holds – and Sama'el isn't in it. Either he'll die and if not then I will."

Edmund stepped forward and placed his hands on her upper arms. He wanted more than anything to shake her at this point just to stop her bleak thoughts and her monotone voice - but of course he never would. Instead he gripped her tightly but still with a gentility that was pure Edmund.

"Stop talking like that. You are not going to die." She crossed her arms and looked back at him steadily.

"My future is my own destiny just as you have a destiny that only you can live. Our paths should not have even crossed in the first place." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. He stumbled a little, surprised.

"You will leave now King Edmund the Just." Katriel said. "People such as you do not belong in a kingdom like Telmar and you would be wise to leave such a nation be and return to your just and fair land."

Edmund realised he had been dismissed and although Katriel had raised her voice to him, her eyes held warmth and the words she uttered made his heart beat a little faster.

"Katriel. Your life is not just your own but all those around that have been affected by someone as special as you." Edmund said. "I will fight for what is right and holding you against your will and having to marry a man you despise is wrong."

"It is in Narnia, Edmund dear. But not in Telmar. Here you are wrong."

He looked at her and bowed briefly. "I will see you again."

She nodded. "It seems that may be my destiny."

* * *

_Yay - the babysitter's just arrived and we're going out to eat dinner. And I'm in a fantastic mood because a close family member just got the all-clear from hospital a few short hours ago (and no - I will not share what he had). So so so happy. Going out now to celebrate!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait... in-laws have finally left and the childrens' half term is behind me. Another sick child at home - my darling six year old - which means can't go to work which means I get quality writing time as she sleeps...**

**And don't really like this chapter so apologies in advance... I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow and hope it's a little more exciting although the chapter after that?... hmm not sure not sure...  
**

**

* * *

**Katriel joined her fiance at breakfast and thankfully he noticed nothing amiss about her collar. He was all politeness to her and she was glad of the reprieve. She answered politely at the right times and managed to keep a smile on her face. After minutes that seemed like hours the meal was over and her fiance pushed his chair back and stood up. He lay his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him roughly. She gasped from the suddenness of the contact and his hands moved to her face.

"You look beautiful this morning." He said, tracing her scar with his finger. Katriel lowered her head and stayed as still as a statue. He roughly jerked her chin up.

"You will look at me when I talk to you."

"Of course my lord." She said and couldn't keep a thinly veiled hint of sarcasm out of her voice. She hated herself instantly for it because she knew he would punish her. He picked up on the tone of her voice and grinned at her - a cruel curve of his lips. His still had his fingers clasping her chin and he twisted her face sharply to the side. His lips tickled her ear and she shivered involuntarily.

"I will have you soon My Lady." He said, his lips moving against her ear. "In only three days I will take you as mine. And I know you want it as much as me. You desire me."

_It will be over soon. He'll be gone in a moment. Just keep calm and don't let him get to you then you'll be able to get away soon._ She said to herself over and over again.

He finally moved away from her and put his hands on her collar. He then removed it quickly, scraping the skin with it before it was finally off her neck. She sagged with relief even though his hands were still around her neck. He tightened them and she couldn't help staring at him with fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and let her go and patted her shoulder.

"Three days time." He said and finally left her alone. She collapsed against her chair and put her head in her hands and wept.

But Katriel was not one to let a terrible situation get the better of her and after allowing herself a few more minutes of misery she pulled herself together.

_He may eventually have my body but he will never own me._ She thought. And with these thoughts she thought of other free women and Lucy sprung to mind. She stood up resolved to find her and enjoy her day as much as possible.

Thus Katriel spent the afternoon in the delightful company of Lucy who could pull anyone out of the darkest mood. They played card games and sparred with their swords whilst Susan did artery practice and flirted with some courtiers. Katriel found the company of the Queens with their Narnian friends delightful.

.-.

Edmund spent most of the day hoarded up with King Caspian. Edmund had taken two of his closest advisers Mr Tamnus and Aragorth a Centaur with him. The King was surrounded by his many advisers including Lord Sama'el and a host of servants.

The Kings discussed many things of great importance and intent and both sparred with words and wit, neither giving in an inch on important matters but both keeping clever and wise about all things. Documents were exchanged and witnessed and signed - many pertaining to the future friendship of the two kingdoms and expressed loyalties.

The last document was finally signed and both kings breathed a deep sigh of relief.

King Caspian looked over shrewdly at King Edmund and grinned.

"So Your Majesty. Last night at the party were there any pretty ladies that caught your eye?" And then the King grinned wider. "Or maybe a pretty man? I know not your tastes. Of course we could get that person to your chambers tonight for a little sport if you so desire."

Edmund raised his own eyebrows. He had been wanting to speak about Katriel's plight all evening and now felt sure the opening had come.

"One or two women did catch my eye actually." Edmund said. "But it seems that both were already taken."

"Ah a pity but of course if that woman is of lowly birth she can be given to you for the night even if she is married." Caspian responded.

"Really?" Edmund said, quite shocked and yet intrigued at the same time. "But surely she is the property of her husband."

"Of course but then again a King is above the law and as such may get things that mere men may not touch."

King Edmund couldn't help looking over at Sama'el as he said "And what of a girl engaged? Surely she is free until married?"

Lord Sama'el looked at Edmund and his intuition told him that fury was bubbling just below the surface of the young king. He was curious as to what he had done to cause this. The fury in Edmund's eyes excited him and his hand travelled towards the blade at his side even though he knew he could not use it.

"Women need to be reigned in from an early age and if they know they have something of importance in their lives to look forward to they will not squander their days and waste their time with trivial matters." Sama'el said, grinning. "A woman is very different from a man mentally as well as physically."

"That is true. We are built differently from each other. Which causes strengths and weaknesses in each and together we compliment each other," Edmund responded. "And what of love in your country? Surely a man and woman should marry for the grandest of reasons and love is the noblest of them all."

Sama'el continued. "Many couples do marry for love but isn't love just a matter of duty and respect of the woman to her man? If she behaves as a good wife towards him he may then learn to love her."

"But what of the love a woman feels for a husband?" Edmund responded.

King Caspian snorted and started laughing loudly and Lord Sama'el clapped the king on the back as he sputtered and choked. "Who cares?" Said the king. "They're only there to produce heirs."

Sama'el grinned towards the young King. "You know nothing." Sama'el said. "You are but a boy. When you are older you will understand."

This was beyond rude and Edmund felt justified as he half-pulled his sword from its sheath. "You will apologise to me now for your coarseness."

King Sama'el raised his eyebrows and King Caspian looked at him and nodded quickly. Sama'el shrugged his shoulders. "I apologise if I showed any disrespect. You asked a question about the ways of Telmarines and the King and I are answering them truthfully. If you don't like what we say then maybe you should stop asking."

Edmund hated this conversation but needed to clarify one further point. He hoped Sama'el wouldn't catch onto why.

"And what of betrothals? What happens when one of the party changes their mind and doesn't wish to marry the other?"

"Ah that is a matter of great importance." Caspian said. "Once a match has been made and the two people have signed the documents they cannot leave the match no matter what. The only way the engagement can fall through is if the man decides he no longer wants her."

"Only the man? Does the woman have no say at all?"

"Of course not." King Caspian said. "They are of lower intelligence than men and have baser instincts. They need to be reigned in from a young age otherwise they end up flighty and ridiculous."

Edmund thought of his sisters and couldn't wait to share this information with them. It seemed that Telmarines as well as Calormenes would be added to the untouchable list of marriagables for his sisters. They would probably stick to Archenland after all when it came to Lucy and Susan marrying. He thought of poor Katriel and her fate and knew he would try and do all he could to save her.

"And now if Your Majesty has no further questions." Caspian said. "We have another wonderful night of revelry ahead of us."

Edmund inwardly groaned but outward was all politeness and manners – he knew how guests were treated when coming to a foreign land – night after night of celebrations and parties. He needed to think things through and talk to his sisters but it seemed he would be kept occupied for another night.

"Last night was a night of dance and play." The King continued. "Tonight's entertainment will take on the theme of music and discourse, rhyme and reason. And since you are much interested in Telmarine ladies we have a treat for you. One or two of our young ladies are very accomplished with instruments and voice."

A servant stepped forward and said. "Tonight we have some of our most popular poets and bards and singers gathered and they will perform for you and your sisters and people. It's an evening where you will discover just how talented our people are."

* * *

**I hate this chapter - don't know why, just do. I just don't like the discourse between Edmund and Caspian and Sama'el. The wording just didn't seem to flow. **

**Oh well, hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow and will be a little better.**

**And have just discovered McFly and The Fray - two great groups. Now just have to get all their music... (and yes, I am out of date but slowly growing out of the sad sad music I used to listen to). Why am I telling you this? No idea... really none... really tired. 1am. Gotta sleep. **


End file.
